


At Your Service

by FauxHeart



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: Due to a lottery system a lucky Sister gets a chance to spend some time with her favorite Papa.





	At Your Service

You chewed at your bottom lip in anticipation standing outside of Papa’s door, unsure whether to knock or simply step inside the chamber. Just this morning you were more than excited for what was about to happen, but now with the realization this was about to happen your heart was pounding. 

This morning you were walking with several Sisters for breakfast in the dining room and the normal chattering was replaced with hushed whispers. A singular ghoul was standing next to two large black bags with a line of blushing clergy members waiting for it to begin. The Sisters you were with giggled excitedly and pulled you with them to get in line. Your palms started sweating, a few minutes passed as several other members got in line as well.

The ghoul opened the first bag and held it out to the first person. A sigh of disappoint was heard as the Sister pulled out a singular black marble, she placed it in the empty bag and walked away. 

This continued on for several more minutes, one girl shrieked in delight as she pulled out a vivid purple marble. She jumped up and down while clutching the marble, some people in line grumbled and left the line making it somewhat shorter. She would get the pleasure of servicing Papa Emeritus iii tonight. 

A few moments later there was a murmuring of contentment as another Sister pulled out a milky white marble. Some nodded their heads while other shrugged, Nihil wasn’t a bad lay most would be happy to service him. 

Several of the clergy exchanged glances, that meant only three were left in the bag. Quickly your turn was coming up, the girl in front of you groaned as she pulled out a black marble and tossed it into the reject bag. The ghoul gave the bag a little shake and held it out to you, your hand twitched and moved around the cool smooth marbles. Closing your eyes, you selected one and pulled out a dark emerald marble, there was a gasp from someone behind you. The marble rolled lightly in your hand, the ghoul nodded at you as whispers moved down the line, Papa Emeritus ii’s marble was pulled out. You put the marble in the bag and moved to sit with your fellow Sisters, some cheered your good luck while others shook their heads at your misfortune. 

Now, as the day was drawing to an end you were excused from your evening chores to prepare to serve your Papa for the evening. Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the thick wooden door, the sound echoed in the empty stone hall. 

“Enter.” It was a simple command and it made your body tense as you opened the door. Papa’s room was sparse but the furniture was obviously high end, dark wooden desk and dresser while the large four post bed took up a large portion of the room. Papa was sitting in a plush arm chair sipping something from a short glass, you gave him a bow at the waist. “Uh, good evening Papa… I’m here to be of service.” You mumbled to your feet face turning bright red.

The Second Emeritus was easily the most intimidating but secretly you thought his harsh demeanor was attractive. Not to mention the stories you’ve heard from other Sisters about his domineering nature when having to service him made your blood run hot and an excited pulse move down between your thighs. Even just being in his presence made you start to press your legs together in an attempt to control yourself. 

A chuckle made your head snap up to look at your Papa, he was wearing a black silken robe and placed his glass down on a small side table. Hey gave you a one-sided smirk and held out his hand and crocked one finger in a come hither motion. Without seeming too eager you walked until you stood in front of Papa, you shuffled slightly in place as Papa gave you a slow once over. You were wearing a clean black Sister robe with a lacey set of bra and panties you selected especially for this meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be in chapter 2


End file.
